


Obliterated Heart

by NewFriendJen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Greek Mythology AU, LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, Mentions of Pregnancy, daishou is a jerk, mythology AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewFriendJen/pseuds/NewFriendJen
Summary: Cross posted to TumblrA retelling of the story of how Medusa became the serpent haired figure we know from mythology.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Reader





	Obliterated Heart

True beauty was something generally reserved for the gods, yet on a rare occasion a drop would slip through the cracks and find its way to a mortal. You were one of those mortals, and you hated it.

As you reached the turning point in your life where you would come of age, you had easily grown to distrust your own looks. Those around you whispered behind your back as jealousy filled their veins. If it wasn’t whispered dislike and the occasional rumor, it was lust. Those even twice your age would let their eyes linger on your figure too long, their eyes swimming with nothing but want. Yet it was never really you they wanted. They only wanted a taste of your beauty.

Coming of age allowed you two options: allow yourself to be wed to some stranger or commit yourself to serving the gods. The choice was easy, which is how you found yourself at the Temple of Kiyoko. You had always revered the goddess whose beauty was never out shined by her wisdom, knowledge, and strength. Things you yourself wished to be seen for.

Part of joining Kiyoko’s followers was taking a vow of celibacy, a choice you easily embraced much to the disappointment of those who had spent their time pining after your beauty. You had no need for intimate acts of the skin when no man or woman you had ever encountered could see past your beauty to the real you hidden beneath. You would have gladly lived out your life without intimacy or love if it meant you could serve Kiyoko and truly be seen for who you really were.

At least until you met him.

He was all dark hair and stunning eyes, broad shoulders and strong arms. He was easily the most breathtaking man you had ever encountered. You were wary as he visited the temple, having learned to not trust even those who held their own beauty. You never held onto the hope that he was any different than the others you had met in this lifetime.

“Hello.” The deep, slightly raspy voice startled you as you worked. Snapping your head in its direction you were met with those same bright green eyes you had been avidly avoiding during his visit. “I’ve heard wonderful things about you, from Kiyoko. She is always very proud of her patrons who showcase such exquisite knowledge and courage.”

Your cheeks warmed at the compliment, the recognition of the qualities you held beyond your beauty. This was why you had chosen this life, to be seen.

“I had to see for myself. It’s rare to find a mortal who holds both beauty and brains. And it’s even more rare to find one who wields them both so well. Kiyoko was right,” he paused, reaching out to brush a fallen leaf from your shoulder. “You truly are unique.”

His words rang in your minds for days after the encounter, your lips turning up into a smile at the thought of them. You were elated for finally being seen for who you were, not just how you looked.

The dark haired stranger returned, visiting the temple more frequently in the following months. He eventually introduced himself as Daishou, god of the sea. His charming words and compliments for your skills had your heart beating faster. You soon began to crave his company, to be recognized beneath his vibrant eyes and to feel his soft hands upon your skin.

You were quickly falling in love with him.

* * *

“Hello again, Daishou,” you greeted cheerily as you tended to the gardens around the temple. Your heart had sensed his presence, recognizing the oceanic tones in the air that day. His warmth at your side was a comfort you had long thought you could live without but now craved.

“Hello my dear ______, how does this lovely day find you?” Rising to your feet, you welcomed the small touch of his palm to your waist as he helped to steady you. The subtle, intimate familiarity with which he approached you had been startling at first, almost off putting, but now that you had taken the time to get to know him- to see him as deeply as he saw you- you found the touches soothing to your frantic heart.

“I am well, and you?”

“I am much better now,” Daishou whispered sweetly, his free hand caressing your cheek lightly. “I missed talking with you while I was away. A conversation as intelligent and well versed as those I share with you are a rare find in this world.”

Your cheeks warmed beneath the praise, your stomach erupting in a storm of butterflies as you leaned further into his touch. “I missed your company as well. My heart just doesn’t beat the same without you here to calm it.”

Daishou’s green eyes swirled darkly as he stared at you, a rough grin breaking across his cheeks as he took your hand in his. “Can we go somewhere away from prying eyes to speak? I have something important to discuss with you.”

Gripping his hand tighter you led him into the temple, far away from the eyes of the other patrons. You were startled when your back met the cold stone of the wall, Daishou’s arms caging you in as he leaned his head into the curve of your neck. “I’m afraid I have fallen for you,” he muttered as he pulled back. His breath was warm as it fanned across your jaw.

Your breath caught in your lungs, the world seeming to still around you as his words echoing with increasing volume. The spell broke, your mind finally coming back to the present as you pressed forwards to meet his lips gently. Daishou returned your kiss with fervor, his movements hungry and punishing. Everything was happening so quickly. The feel of the open mouthed kisses pressed along your neck awakening something deep within you. The ferocity of his touch as you pushed himself further against you addicting. For a fleeting moment you thought of stopping, of pushing him away and leaving things as they are, but one glimpse into his eyes had your mind a jumbled mess.

Deep within the boundaries of the temple you broke your vow to Kiyoko, giving yourself intimately to the man who had won you over, heart and soul. Laid bare before him you found a euphoria you had never known before.

After that enchanting and fateful encounter you waited patiently, your heart longing for Daishou to return to you again. The days seemed brighter, the world more spirited. Those around you questioned the sudden change in your demeanor, curious as to why you had gone from a quiet, distant figure to someone so filled with passion for life. You only smiled brighter, brushing off their questions.

Days turned to weeks turned to months as your liveliness began to diminish. Daishou hadn’t returned, yet you clung to the hope that he would appear tomorrow, apologies falling from lips as he came back to you.

* * *

You fell ill several weeks later, a sickness you related to your heart breaking without the presence of your beloved to mend you together again. It was on a rougher morning when Goddess Kiyoko chose to visit the temple, to visit you. As she watched you heave, her eyes narrowed.

“What have you done, ______.”

Your brows furrowed as you wiped your mouth, glancing up to see the rage swimming in the goddess’ eyes. Quickly dropping your gaze to her feet, you squirmed beneath the tension surrounding you. “M’lady, I’m not quite sure-”

“You are with child.” She stepped closer, towering over your cowered figure. Your mouth grew dry as the reality of the situation began to sink in. “You broke your vow. Your bond to me.”

The air whirled with the anger of your goddess as she appeared to grow before you. Fear and shame prevented your limbs from moving, leaving you frozen in place as you silently pleaded for Daishou to rescue you.

“As punishment for this betrayal, I shall take from you that which is deemed most precious. From this day forward, no longer shall you hold the beauty of the gods. This is the curse I place upon you.”

The world blurred, your body twitching in agony as you felt your hair come alive. You watched in horror as your skin tinted with a horrid grey color. You hadn’t realized you were screaming until you felt the rawness of your throat as you finally collapsed into the dirt. Tears trailed down your cheeks as you stared into the sky, too afraid to move- too nervous to face the repercussions of your actions.

What felt like hours later you rose to your feet, making your way down from the temple, body hidden from view by a loose cover of material. You let your feet lead you back to your childhood home, your mind blank as you tried to avoid the panic waiting within you. The immense need to reason with someone who would support you coursed through your veins. You wanted nothing more in this world than to see Daishou, to feel his arms wrap around your shoulders as he reassured you that everything would be okay, but until you could find him you would have to settle for a loving hug from your mother.

Opening the door you stepped into your family home, dropping the cloth covering your head. The scream that left your mother’s mouth was ear shattering. As your head rose to meet her distraught face, the horror etched into her features froze there, her body slowly turning to stone. You fell to your knees at her feet, sobs wretched from your chest as you called out to her.

The door slammed open, revealing your father and several other local men in the door frame. You ran through the back, escaping through the small garden. Your feet ached as you ran, your lungs burning as you watched Athens fade into the distance behind you.

Catching a glimpse of your reflection in a puddle, you collapsed. The anguished sounds of you weeping echoed through the forest.

You were a monster.

* * *

The air filled with a familiar scent, the salty smell burning your nostrils as you awoke from your slumber. Blinking against the dim light you heard his movements around your new home, but you couldn’t see him.

“D-Daishou,” you cried out, eyes frantically searching for the familiar shades of green you had fallen in love with.

“When I returned to the Temple I heard rumor of what had happened to you. I had to see for myself what Kiyoko had done to you.”

Your heart ached at the coldness in his voice. Where was the softness that you had grown used to? The love he had so deeply professed that night?

“I’m p-pregnant, Daishou, with y-your child. Please help me.” Your voice broke as you tried to hold back the tears stinging your eyes.

Malicious laughter echoed in the open space, the familiar rasp of his voice stilling the beat of your heart. “Help you? I’m afraid that isn’t why I’m here. It’s a shame really, you truly held such unique beauty for a mortal. And look at you now, just a worthless disaster. I can barely stand the sight of you.”

“B-but you s-said-”

“I lied. You were just naive enough to believe me, silly mortal.”

The silence that followed was swallowed by your heartbroken sobs.

“You disgust me.”

His final words haunted your mind, allowing you to push to your feet to chase after him. The air filled with the hate-filled hisses of your snake friends as they searched the air for any sign of the god.

This was all his fault, he had done this to you, taken everything from you.

You were going to make him pay.


End file.
